Vegeta and the Saiyan Race
by Palakoo
Summary: So far there is only one chapter, but it is something that I have been thinking about writing for a long time. Vegeta has a twin sister basically that wants to kill him. Come to find out there are a few more Saiyans alive...


I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters! This is just the first chapter of what I have been thinking about writing for a long time.

A young boy with jet black hair sticking straight up with a long tail was walking gracefully down the hallway of his family's palace. His red cape signified of his royalty, along with the family crest on the chest plate of his armor. As he began to turn the corner, he came face to face with a girl who wore similar clothes. She had shaggy black hair that hung down the sides of her face and back. She looked very much like the boy except her eyes were blue instead of black.

"Palakoo!" the young Prince exclaimed, surprised he had ran into her.

"Vegeta, father is talking to Freiza in the throne room," Palakoo said in an excited voice. "It seems that he will be giving you to Freiza later today. Hope you enjoy your stay!" She chuckled as she said the last sentence.

"You're lying! Father would never hand me over to that tyrant!"

"Think what you want," she answered with a smirk. "But don't worry brother; I have an idea that can get you out of going with Freiza."

"What do you mean?" asked Vegeta with a curious look. Normally she would never help him, no matter what the circumstances were. Even though they were siblings, they were twins, and Saiyan twins had a tendency to want to kill one another even from the very day that they are born.

"Well, if I kill you now, you won't be handed over to him," she said as she began to laugh an evil laugh. She extended her hand, forming an energy ball that was meant to kill her brother.

"Palakoo! What do you think you're doing?" came a voice behind her.

She turned to look at the evil tyrant in his eyes. Freiza, along with his bodyguards Dodoria and Zarbon, had left the throne room and was staring at the children. Freiza was obviously furious that the girl was trying to kill the boy that would become his full time slave later that night. Palakoo's smile turned into a frown, and she fixed her extended hand to face in Freiza's direction.

"Oh my, seems we have a brave one here boys," Freiza chuckled, giving Palakoo an 'I dare you' look. His men chuckled along with their master, but when Palakoo's energy blast became bigger in the palm of her hand, they stopped.

"Let's get one thing straight, Freiza," Palakoo said still looking at him in the eyes. "No one can have the honor of killing Vegeta except for me!" As she said the last word, she sent her energy blast right at him.

There was a loud boom, and smoke filled the entire hallway. Prince Vegeta looked on in awe at how powerful the blast was, but knew that what she had said was true. His sister had wanted to kill him ever since he could remember. He tried to stay away from her as much as possible, especially since she and her friend played pranks on him, making his life a living hell. He knew she was powerful, more powerful than him or their father, and was surprised to see the shapes of Freiza and his men appearing as the smoke started to fade away. Palakoo gave a low growl as the figures came into full view.

"How dare you, you little runt!" Freiza said with a disgusted look as if he couldn't believe the girl had fired the blast.

He had been riding in his little traveling chair, but quickly got out to make the Saiyan girl pay for her stupidity. Palakoo took up a fighting stance, still staring in the tyrant's cold purple eyes. He came at her with great speed, but unlike her brother, she was able to see Freiza's movements. Freiza's fist came up to collide with her face, but she dodged just in time, startling the evil dictator. She was ready for him, but not for his tail that came up behind her and pushed her forward, making her lose her balance so this time she couldn't dodge the fist. The punch sent her flying and she hit the wall hard. Blood was dripping from her mouth, but she had little time to recover. She jumped up into the air to miss Freiza's kick and landed behind him. Freiza turned around with a hand extended towards her face. A small energy ball started to form on his hand.

"Lord Freiza! Please, wait!" yelled King Vegeta. The sound of Palakoo's blast had caught his attention and he had run to see what the problem was.

"Vegeta, your brat here was about to kill the young prince," Freiza said in a cold voice as his extended arm dropped. "She also attacked _me_ when I tried to stop her."

"Palakoo," the king said with a growl, looking down at her with fire in his eyes. "Lord Freiza, I can assure you that she will be dealt with and she will respect others from now on."

"See to it that you do," and with that Freiza and his men left the royal family to stare at each other.

Later that same day, the royal family along with the queen was seen at the space pod launch. The young prince was at his father's side, while the princess was at her mother's. The two children wore confused expressions, because so far Palakoo only had a lecture given to her about the events earlier. They knew that young Saiyan babies were brought to this place to be sent off to other planets because they were weak.

"Palakoo," her father started. "What you did today was brave, but stupid. If Freiza sees you again he will surely kill you, and I will not be able to stop him."

"You don't have to stop him," she replied with a sneer. "You saw what I did to him today, and I can do it again. I'm a lot stronger than you dad and you-"

"Enough!" the king yelled to silence her.

She was surprised to hear the anger in his voice. Her gaze drifted down to the floor, waiting for her father to say something else, but he did not. Instead, her mother grabbed her shoulders and guided her towards an open space pod. The space pod was round and small; it was the same style as the space pod that Vegeta had traveled on when he first landed on the Earth.

"Is it ready?" the queen asked a nearby man who was punching numbers into a computer.

"Yes, the ship is going to the secret planet you told me about, your highness."

"Secret planet?" asked the young prince, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph! Since you were father's favorite, and I was mother's, I bet he didn't tell you about the other planet," said Palakoo with a chuckle.

"Palakoo, that's enough," the king said in a threatening voice.

Queen Palakoo then started guiding her daughter into the space pod, but the girl stopped her just before she could be seated in it. She turned around to face her brother, with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"Vegeta, someday I will find you, and I will kill you," and with that she settled into the space pod and closed the door.

* * *

Vegeta quickly sat up, gasping for air as if he was suffocating. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face and body. It took a moment before he realized that he had been dreaming of the past, and that he was in his bed. That dream had taken place many years ago in his life when he was only 5. Now he was a full grown man with a wife and two children. He looked over to his left and saw his mate, Bulma, laying there with her eyes open. She was looking at him and he could tell from the look she was giving him that she was concerned. He looked away from her, embarrassed that out of nowhere he had a dream of a terrible moment in his past. He knew that after his sister left in her space pod, his father took him to Freiza's space ship. It was after that, when Freiza took that opportunity to destroy the planet. He had always wondered if his twin was still out there somewhere, and if she would indeed ever find him.

First chapter, I feel that DBZ kinda lacked the female Saiyans, so hope this will be good.


End file.
